El ABC de Toph y Zuko
by MichKataang7u7
Summary: Serie de One-shots basados en canciones y en la relacion de Toph y Zuko. Mal Summary :c ¿Por que no entras y lees?


**Hola c:**

**Eme**** aquí toda apurada actualizando y pues esta historia se me ocurrió basándome en el reto de Nefertari Queen, quien ha sido una gran inspiración para mi. ****Para los que no saben, el "ABC" se basa en tomar una canción, ya sea que empiece con "A", "B", etc y hacer un One-shot basado en la canción ¿Alguna duda? Si es así, haganmelo saber en algún review ¿si?**

**Recomendación****: Escuchen de música de fondo la canción c:**

**Abajo me leen **

**¡Un beso!**

* * *

**A: Angel-Aerosmith**

**I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love, let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light**

**...**

**Estoy solo, si, no sé si podré enfrentar la noche  
Estoy llorando y el llanto que hago es por ti  
Quiero tu amor, rompamos las paredes entre nosotros  
No lo hagas difícil, yo guardaré mi orgullo  
Lo suficiente es suficiente, yo he sufrido y he visto la luz**

_El estaba llorando y ella no volvería, Y el lo sabia. Aun recordaba como fue su pelea y eso no lo reconfortaba nada. De repente, la puerta se abrió..._

_*Flashback*_

_La cena lista, la champaña helada, las velas encendidas. Todo se veía perfecto, e incluso ella pensó que no podría suceder nada malo. Pero fue al revés, todo un maldito desastre. Ella llamaba a su celular, pero aun no contestaba. Eso era el colmo, ya lo había esperado cerca de dos horas y el aun no llegaba. Por fin la puerta sonó mientras se abría, con ese molesto chirrido de todas las noches._

_-Lo siento, cariño, pero el jefe me pidi...-dijo Zuko con rostro suplicante hacia su esposa, Toph._

_-Oh calla, ya no importa, de verdad pareciera que te encanta llegar siempre tarde en nuestros aniversarios- lo interrumpió- Si quieres cenar, ve por una pizza o yo que se, me importa en lo mas mínimo- dijo ella muy molesta poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la habitación- Ya no sera mi problema._

_-Toph, por favor discúlpame, de verdad yo no tenia planeado eso. El jefe llamo de ultimo hora y...-dijo cabizbajo _

_-¡El jefe, el jefe y el jefe!-estallo- ¡Solo te importa el jefe y lo que el pida! ¡Yo solo me quedo aquí esperándote todo el maldito día para luego resignarme y marcharme a dormir! ¿Que no entiendes como me siento? ¿O te encanta verme así? ¡De verdad no te entiendo, Zuko, no te entiendo!-dijo Toph soltándose a llorar lagrimas de rabia y dolor._

_-¡¿Que no entiendo como te sientes?! ¡Para tu informacion me siento horrible, porque yo soy el maldito idiota que se pasa todo el maldito dia trabajando, como para que me recibas de esta manera!-dijo el muy exaltado_

_-¡Discúlpame por ser yo la idiota que quiere amenizar la fiesta para que no estés molesto toda la maldita semana, que soy yo la tarada que te prepara la cena para que llegues y solo te vayas a dormir! ¡¿Me podrías disculpar por ser la estúpida que se enamoro de un desconsiderado?!- dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el anillo de bodas y lo lanzaba al suelo_

_Eso si dolió. Fue como una bofetada, lo cual hizo que Zuko estallara y eso hizo que la pelea durara mucho mas._

_-¡Si desde el principio sabias que este matrimonio no funcionaria, no entiendo porque dijiste "Acepto" con esa sonrisa tan hipócrita -Zuko, al igual que ella, se quito el anillo, pero el hizo una flama en su mano y lo puso ahí. El anillo se puso al rojo vivo y comenzo a deformarse- ¡Y si no te parece...!- grito el_

_-¡¿Si no me parece que, eh?! ¡Dímelo antes de que yo de una mejor idea!-soltó de golpe ella, limpiándose una lagrima que corría en su mejilla-¡Anda Zuko, habla de una vez!_

_-¡Si no te parece, vete de aquí!- grito el, mientras contenía unas lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Vete de una vez!_

_-¡Bien, me voy!- dijo Toph, mientras que con el pie golpeo el piso y unas maletas cayeron por las escaleras- ¡Ya lo tenia planeado!_

_-¿Desde cuando tienes esas maletas ahí?- pregunto confundido_

_-¡Desde el Lunes pasado!- grito confesandole todo- Sabia que esta reunión seria un fiasco, que discutiríamos y todo eso, así que planee irme-_

_-¿Ya ibas a dejarme- dijo Zuko soltando las lagrimas- ¿En serio así de desconsiderada eres? ¡Pues que insensible!_

_-Jajaja, por favor no me hagas reír- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Desconsiderada e insensible yo? ¡Mira quien habla, o mas bien, no habla! ¡El que nunca esta feliz y que cuando llega de trabajar, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de quitar el lápiz labial de las camisas!-grito, incapaz de contenerse- ¡Si fueras considerado harías eso por mi! ¡Si fueras sensible, tendrías un detalle conmigo y no con otras!_

_-Eso, n-no es verdad- dijo el nervioso_

_-A mi no me mientes, recuerda que soy maestra tierra, Zuko y tus vibraciones estan mas nerviosas de lo comun- dijo ella enojada_

_-Perdon...-dijo resignado_

_-No estoy para oir excusas. Mejor me voy, como acordamos- Toph tomo sus maletas y abria la puerta que daba a la calle-¡Adios!- grito cerrando la puerta_

_-¡Toph, no te vallas por favor! ¡Te necesito!- con esto ultimo, se le quebró la voz_

_*Fin del flashback*_

_Ya no sabia que hacer. Se sentía triste y cansado. ¡Que vida la suya!_

_..._

_Toph tampoco la pasaba muy bien. Llego a una casa conocida y toco dos veces. Una morena bajo a abrirle con una expresión un poco molesta y adormilada, la cual se quito de su rostro cuando vio los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos de su mejor amiga._

_-¿Ahora que hizo?- dijo la morena, escuchando sorprendida. Al oír voces, Aang bajo de la habitación, visiblemente confundido._

_-¿Toph? ¿Que paso?- pregunto el oji-gris_

_-¡Me corrió, así sin mas el desconsiderado! ¡Me corrió aun cuando es mi casa y el es el que llega con la camisa llena de lápiz labial, no yo- dijo de repente Toph, soltándose a llorar._

_-Cálmate, cariño- dijo Katara en tono cariñoso, mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de su amiga- puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees- dijo sonriente_

_-Muchas gracias, Katara. Pero antes de irnos a dormir, tengo que contarles algo importante- dijo seria_

_-¿Que es?-dijo Aang_

_-He tenido un...un retraso en mi regla como por diez días. Hoy se lo iba a decir a Zuko, pero como siempre, el jefe -dijo rodando los ojos y abrazando su vientre- Siempre lo pone a el primero._

_-¿Estas embarazada?- dijo Katara sonriente- Toph ¡Vas a ser mama!-la abrazo_

_-Si, lo se. Pero aunque Zuko lo sepa, le importara muy poco- dijo Toph sin corresponder al abrazo_

_-Oh, claro que no. Es su primer hijo. Va a estar muy feliz- dijo Aang mientras se ponía una chaqueta_

_-¿A donde vas, cariño?- dijo Katara extrañada_

_-Voy con Zuko. Me preocupa- dijo Aang apresurado, pues en ciertas peleas con Toph el trato de quitarse la vida_

_-Suerte- dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo_

_-Vamos a dormir, Toph- dijo Katara guiándola a su __habitación_

_..._

_Aang entro a la casa y subió las escaleras. Todo estaba quemado y destruido. De verdad fue fuerte esa pelea._

_-¿Se puede?-dijo Aang asomándose por la puerta_

_-Adelante- contesto una voz ronca-¿Que deseas, Aang?- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas_

_-Deseo que estés bien. Cuéntame todo, ¿como paso?-dijo Aang serio_

_Zuko se enderezo y le contó todo._

_-¿Y ahora que hago?- dijo Zuko apesadumbrado_

_-Pedirle perdón, decirle que cometiste un error y asegurarte de que no vuelva a pasar. Tienes que hacerlo por ellos- Aang sonrio_

_-¿Ellos? ¿Quienes "ellos"?- dijo Zuko confundido_

_-Por Toph y... por el pequeño que lleva dentro- dijo lentamente_

_-¿Esta embarazada? ¿Por que no me lo dijo?- Zuko no cabía en su asombro- ¿Por que?_

_-Planeaba decírtelo hoy_

_-¡Que idiota fui!- se lamento Zuko- ¡Ni siquiera la escuche ni le hice caso durante toda la semana! ¡Soy el peor esposo!- sollozo_

_-Deja de lamentarte y arréglate, que tienes que arreglar la situación en la que estas-dijo Aang tirándolo de la cama_

_..._

_Fueron a la casa del Avatar y Aang abrió la puerta._

_-¿Y Toph?- le dijo Zuko a Aang_

_-Esta durmiendo- interrumpió una voz proveniente de la cocina- Sera mejor que no la molestes- era Katara y estaba sumamente molesta._

_-¿Que haces aun despierta, amor?- dijo Aang dándole un beso suave. Katara se relajo un poco._

_-Le llevaba agua a Toph- dijo descuidada_

_-¡Aja! Entonces si esta despierta- dijo Zuko triunfante_

_-Si, pero no desea verte- respondió la morena_

_-Por favor, Katara. Necesito hablar con ella... con ellos, mas bien- rectifico Zuko_

_-Esta bien, pero pobre de ti y la haces llorar o enojar ¿entendiste?- dijo Katara señalándolo con el dedo_

_-Si, si. Ni que fueras mi madre- dijo en un susurro mientras subía las escaleras_

_-¡Te escuche!-grito enfurecida_

_..._

_"Toc toc toc"- ¿Se puede?- dijo Zuko suavemente_

_-No- contesto una voz fría y ronca_

_-De verdad lo siento, amor- dijo Zuko arrodillándose frente a la cama- Beso al lagarto si miento* y todo lo juro por nuestro bebe-_

_Toph se enderezo. Aquello de "Beso al lagarto si miento" era la forma de jurar que ellos usaban cuando eran pequeños. Incluso ella ni la recordaba._

_-Te amo porque eres lo que hace que viva y que muera, te amo porque sin tu amor me siento como un perro sin hueso o como un mendigo. Te amo porque me defiendes ante todo y todos. Te amo porque eres mi razón de ser Toph-dijo atrayendo la hacia si mismo- ¿Me podrías perdonar, amor mio?_

_-Primero has de jurar que no lo volverás a hacer- dijo acariciándole la mejilla_

_-Lo prometo, cariño-dijo el- Incluso, si es necesario, he de tragarme mi orgullo entero. Te amo, Toph-dijo besándola-Los amo, mas bien- corrigió __rápidamente_

_-Y yo a ti Zuko- dijo acariciando su vientre- Seras un gran padre- lo abrazo._

_Zuko sintió que no había un calor mas reconfortante que aquel que daba un abrazo de Toph. _

_Y por primera vez, Zuko comenzó a amar aquella vida que era suya._

* * *

_***"Beso al lagarto si miento"* Bien, esta forma de juramento la saque de un libro llamado "La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas" de Marcia Grad. Es muy lindo y un poco dramático, se los recomiendo.**_

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que si, pues me esforcé mucho para que quedara.**

**Si les gusto o no, haganmelo saber en un pequeño review ¿okay?**

**Se despide:**

~_MichKataang7u7_~


End file.
